


Entropy

by SweetLiliumPoison



Series: Entropy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Magic, Music Making People Fall in Love, Spirits, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLiliumPoison/pseuds/SweetLiliumPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a mortal from a simple working class planet who loves music, but being poor doesn’t get the chance to listen too often. Loki is a moon spirit long forgotten by mortals who spends his days in a bored haze of crafting songs with stars. One night while up late trying to catch a wayward radio station on his old radio Tony hears a soft melody floating through the air, and when he chases the sound down he finds himself in Loki’s domain and meets the old and lonely spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a marvelous [Youtube video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwltCgkB6Pk) that you should seriously check out. It is absolute wonderful and I fell in love with it.
> 
> A little one shot I did to try and get use to writing some fluffy nonsense. Please keep the fact that I do not normally write "Fluff" in mind, so it might seem a little awkward in some parts.

Another long and seemingly pointless day of mining out the core of the planet had left Tony physically and mentally exhausted.

It was a simple life on Entropy. Those that worked out in this reach of space never really made enough to get above the slums that they worked and lived in, but it was better than being a servant to some high class family in Elisia or in prison. The people here were nice, and Tony did have a few good friends, but he always felt like he was meant for something more than this and it irritated him that he might never get the chance to find out what he wanted to do.

All Tony really wanted right then though was a shower, a quick meal and to crawl into bed. His little shack loomed on the hill above him, the lights already on and a warm glow illuminated the area around making it all look very welcoming.

Tony unlocked the door, and toed off his shoes before making his way to the little bathroom. A quick shower had him feeling a little better, and he left the towel wrapped around his head as he walked into the kitchen/living area of his apartment. A quick look in the fridge reminded Tony that he needed to go shopping again. He needed to remember to ask Steve for his paycheck the next day.

With a heavy sigh Tony pulled out what he could to make a quick meal, looked out the little plastic window over his sink, and smiled brightly as he saw which way the flags over the main construction site were blowing. According to the flags the wind was blowing from the west tonight, which meant that there might be a chance that some radio waves from the City would be blown in with them.

Music was one of the few pleasures Tony had in his life, but being poor and having to work on Entropy meant that such a thing was very hard to come by, even in the City. He had a small radio that he scrimped and saved for months to get that would, with the right conditions, sometimes pick up the few radio stations that the City had.

A look at the clock reminded Tony just how late is was, and he wondered if it was even worth it seeing as he had to be up again in just a few short hours, but as he listened to the wind blow strong outside his little shack he decided that it was indeed worth it.

So Tony picked up his dinner, grabbed the radio out from under the sink and went outside. He carefully scaled the boxes on the side of the shack and sat on the edge of the roof, looking up at the moon as he always did on nights like this.

Tony ate his meager meal quickly then turned to the radio. He turned it on, and tried to find a station for a little while, but it seemed the wind was blowing too hard and if there was anything, it wasn’t coming through clearly.

With a heavy sigh Tony reach out and turned the radio off again. He looked up at the moon and thought, ‘It was a nice thought, I suppose, but I really shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.’

Tony sat on the roof a while more, staring at the moon and listening to the sound of the wind as he wished that he could be somewhere else where he might stand a chance of actually finding what it was he was looking for, though the thought was silly because even he didn’t know what it was he wanted.

Suddenly Tony realizes that for a while now he’s been listening to a soft chiming melody on the wind. He sat up straighter with a small gasp, and listened intently to the sound. Sure enough he could hear a beautiful melody on the night wind repeating over and over again, but he couldn’t think where it was coming from.

Tony jumped down off the roof, and shut his eyes to listen to the sound. He determined that it was coming from somewhere either in the shanties below or just on the other side. Tony curiosity got the better of him and he chased the sound as far as he could, running through the shanty village, past his friends' places, though the stone fields, and to the cliff on the other side, but still he had not found the source of the sound.

Tony sighed as he realized he would never know where the sound was coming from so he stopped on the farthest outcrop of the cliffs he could get to, shut his eyes, and just listened to the sound. Tony smiled softly as the sound lifted his heart a little and made him feel weightless.

Tony decided it was time to head home. There was nothing more he could do, and it would take him a while to get back to his shack, so mournfully he opened his eyes and looked around, but confusion turned his blood cold when he realized that he wasn’t standing on the edge of the cliffs anymore.

He stood in the center of what looked like a park. The soft yellow grass was a strange sensation for his feet, and the pale off-white path and Greek-styled buildings went on as far as the eye could see. The trees were something too, as the leaves floated above the trucks, not attached to anything.

As Tony looked around the strange new world he ears picked up on the melody again, but louder this time. He spun around and saw why; there was an odd pale fellow all dressed in green finery, with long black hair and bright green eyes waving his hands around… a star?

Tony’s mind tried to reject what it saw for a moment, but there was no denying it. This man was standing there with a small blue star no bigger than Tony’s fist floating in front of him, and it seemed like the way he was waving his hands around the star was creating the melody that Tony so loved.

The green eyed man nodded to himself, and with a wave of his hand the little star was encased in a water bubble. Another wave of the stranger’s hand, and the bubble took off towards one of the temples where it joined a bunch of stars of varying sizes and colors all encased in bubbles as well.

The man walked into the building to stand in front of the collection of stars, and Tony snuck around so that he was standing behind the man. Tony watched as the man just stood there for a moment, before raising his arms and swinging them around in graceful arcs, and sharp drops, and little flicks of his wrists that made the stars play out a simple, short, but beautiful melody.

The man stopped for a moment, looking lost in thought, before he raised his hands again and repeated the same motions, making the stars play the same little tune. Tony’s curiosity would be his downfall because now he wanted to try what the man was doing, so when the man raised his hands again, Tony tried to mimic his movements.

He didn’t think the stars would listen to him though, there was something very different about this green eyed man, so it was a surprise to Tony that when the man stopped but Tony’s hands kept moving the stars kept playing.

The man jumped and looked around at Tony, who quickly lowered his arms which made the stars let out a god awful racket and caused both Tony and the man to flinch.

Tony looks up into the surprised green eyes and quickly stammers out, “I’m…. I’m sorry. I really didn’t think that they would listen to me!”

The green eyed man smiled warmly at him though, and carefully reached out a hand and pulled Tony a little closer before shifting to that Tony stood in front of him and closer to the stars. Still smiling, he started moving Tony’s arms. It took a second but Tony realized the man was showing him how to work the stars.

It was a lot of fun and Tony caught on quickly, though he was happy when the man stopped touching him and let Tony play. The man hands were cool and gentle and he kept his touches to nothing more than a caress on Tony’s skin, and it the sensation was doing some very odd things to Tony’s body.

After a few minutes of letting Tony play with the stars and create his own melody, the man spoke for the first time; in a voice as smooth, soft, and cool as his skin; “You are almost a natural at this. Though I do wonder, the few notes you created to my melody before; I did like them a lot, is there any chance you might be able to recreate them so I could see?”

Tony blinked a couple of times, before giving him a shy smile, “I think I can, if you can show me how it starts again.”

The man nodded, and moved to stand on the other side of the stars. He raised his hands carefully and began to play his melody again, Tony watched him moved and began to move with his after a while and when the man stopped Tony kept going doing his best to remember the movements he made before. He was almost positive he got it right and even carried on a little to end out the number.

He opened his eyes after he was done to look at the man again and saw him smiling, “That was truly marvelous,” He said, “Thank you for helping me finish that.”

Tony nodded and said with a laugh, “Thank you for letting me; that was a lot of fun.”

The man walked back around the stars and stopped in front of Tony, “My name is Loki, and I am the moon spirit that resides here. May I ask for the pleasure of your name?”

Tony blushed and wondered if Loki knew what humans would think he was asking with a question like that, but responded anyway, “I’m Tony. It’s short for Anthony, and I’m nothing all that special, just your basic low level worker on a mining planet. Wait you’re a moon spirit? Does that mean on standing on the moon now? How am I able to breathe?”

Loki laughed and said, “Trust me if you were not something special you would not have been able to find this realm. Yes, I am a moon spirit, but no you are not standing on your moon. You are in the spirit world that your moon represents.”

Tony blinked a couple of times, and nods. Loki smiles and says, “I can tell you are still confused by the notion. Do not think too hard on it, just accept it. Come, Anthony, let me show you around the world that I call home.”

Tony smiled at him and turned to walk with Loki. “I’d love to see your world, Spirit, but please Tony is fine. I don’t like my full name.”

Loki looked back at him and said, “I do like Anthony though; a beautiful name for a beautiful man; but I will make you a deal, I will call you Tony if you call me Loki.”

Tony knew he went bright red at that as Loki laughed, and he thought ‘Yep, definitely hitting on me then. And honestly I really don’t mind, I’ve never been much of one for people to look at or take interest in,’ but says, “Sounds good, Loki.”

Loki and Tony walked slowly through the world, Loki showing him other constellations as he called the group of stars and how each one had stars that made different notes to play different songs, and the structures around them which Loki admitted were very much base on the Greek style from earth.

The thought made Tony miss his home world horribly, so Loki distracted him by taking him to a small square with a huge water fountain and taught Tony how to dance as one of the constellations Loki spelled to keep playing without one them there to guide it played a gentle song for them. They danced and danced until Tony’s feet hurt too much to keep going on and they simply sat on the wall of the fountain and talked some more.

Loki smiled at him eventually and said, “It has been so long since I have had anyone with me, I had forgotten what it was to have a companion. I thank you for everything, Tony.”

Tony smiled sadly, “I know that feeling. Back home I do have plenty of friends where I work, but not a single one of them truly understand. They are all happy to be where they are, but I feel like I could do so much more with my life if just given the chance that I never will because of my job. I feel so alone down there sometimes.”

Loki leaned over and placed a hand on the side of Tony’s face, making him look at the spirit, “Tony, I’m sure you have realized through the course of the night, but there is something about you that just draws me in. I meant what I said when I said you could not have come here if you were nothing special. Long ago I closed my realm off to all but the purest of hearts and kindest of spirits because I had gotten so tired of the corruption of the mortal realm. I know it is a lot to ask, but will you grant me one request? Truly something I desire above all else right now?”

Tony looked in Loki’s eyes, and though he was fairly sure he knew what Loki wanted he asked, “What is it that this mortal can do for you, noble spirit?”

Loki smiled, “I wish a kiss, if you do not object, Anthony.”

In answer Tony closed the distance between them and placed his lips softly against Loki’s. Loki tilted his head, and moved his hand to the back of Tony’s head, deepening the kiss but still keeping it gentle. After a moment Loki pulled away, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Tony, and said, “Thank you, Thank you so much, Tony.”

Tony smiled warmly at him in return, but does not say anything, his words escaping him at the moment. Loki smiled and said, “Would you like to dance again?”

Tony nodded, and the both stood once more taking place in the center of the square and Loki set the constellation to play once more. As they danced, Tony become aware of what sounded like a strong wind blowing, but the air around them was calm.

He looked around and saw that the world around them was being shrouded in shadow and disappearing, but if Loki noticed he didn’t give any indication. Loki smiled and still danced, but Tony felt his feet falling through the ground as the shadows overtook it and it too disappeared.

Tony tried to hold on, he did, but his hand slipped out of Loki’s grasp and he was falling, looking up at the spirit as it floated there in a black void, still with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face, and it looked like he was saying something, but Tony could not hear it or read his lips enough to make it out.

Tony reached out to him, though he knew it would do no good, and cried out. Suddenly he found himself sitting on the roof of his Shack again looking up at the moon as the sun started to rise behind him, his hand still outstretched towards the sky trying to grab onto something that wasn’t there anymore.

Tony let’s his hand fall back down by his side, and looks down at the shanties below before looking back up to the sky to watch as the moon faded out of sight in the light of Entropy’s red sun and he wondered if all of that; Loki and his world and kind words and keen interest; had all been a dream.

As he sat there he saw something falling out of the sky, though with the reflection of the sun on it the most he could make out was that it was round. It fell quickly though and before Tony had time to process it truly it stopped falling and floated just in front of him.

It was a small blue star no bigger than his fist encased in a water bubble, and a Tony reached out a hand and touch it flashed and chimed the melody that he and Loki had crafted.

As he sat there listening to the melody his little gift made for him, Tony wished he had held on just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Subscribes are always appreciated. If you ever want to contact me on anything, I have yet to close my ask box on [my Tumblr blog.](http://sweetliliumpoison.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop a line there and I will be sure to get back to you as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
